Talk:Horde of Darkness
any guide to this quest?--Shade Murtagh 15:25, 26 November 2006 (CST) Could the title of this quest be a reference to the old movie "Army of Darkness"? 129.120.244.25 01:02, 24 January 2007 (CST) :There is already a FoW quest by the name of Army of Darkness, so this could either a similar reference, or a complete and total coincidence, just referring to the monster of the same name called the Horde of Darkness which this quest just happens to involve. ;-) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:29, 24 January 2007 (CST) The Horde of Darkness mobs seem to be invulnerable to damage from any junundu skill except for Junundu Seige. Somehow I ended up taking only melee henchies and heroes on this quest (W/D/A) and taking them out took several minutes, cos only the ranged attacking monk henchies were using seige attacks, all others were too close to use it /doh --BramStoker 16:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) Back again... Trekking across the ravines to get to Alkali Pan after killing the elder seige wurms got a bit boring (I'm putting 4 chars thru the game in parallel) until I realised a time saving shortcut. After getting the elite skill, the party can all use /resign to self suicide and then return to Bone Palace. From there, you can head out into the Alkali Pan for a much quicker run to the hordes of darkness.--BramStoker 19:26, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Just to clarify, using '/resign' does not actually suicide the party as such, ie, it does not incur a "death count" under your '/deaths' counter, but yes, can be used in most explorable places to return the party to the last output / town they left (providing everyone types the command). --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:33, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::My bad for not making that clear :/ --BramStoker 04:08, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Or you could map travel to Bone Palace... 01:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Map travel would split up all the players in the party. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:39, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Cheat / Shortcut If you cant be bothered to do the mission properly, just travel from the bone palace to the area where the colossus is, obviosly the way in is blocked by vines, but you can activate the shrine that is in there, all you have to do is then die, easiest way is to exit your wurm. you get rezzied inside the area leaving you free to kill the collossus, he's impervious to most things but cynn seems to do the job - didnt want to edit the page itself It works but you wont get to cap the elite skill.--Burgerneck 23:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Heroes/henchman Rawr heroes and henchman don't seem to grasp that they can only damage the hordes with junundu siege i can't stand it. :Give them ranged weapons, as they seem to be more likely to stay at range when attacking. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:36, 25 May 2008 (UTC) this is... the most annoying quest that ever existed!!!... 13:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Flagging your heroes and disabling their skills helps in killing the immune monsters. --Vipermagi 15:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC)